


Good Vibes

by issiefrancis



Series: Lay Lines [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Smut, Vibrators, holtzmann builds a vibrator what a cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issiefrancis/pseuds/issiefrancis
Summary: Holtzmann builds a vibrator for Erin's birthday. Exactly what you'd expect if your girlfriend built you a vibrator. Smut. A lot of smut.





	

Holtzmann has been working on something special for Erin's birthday, and she can't wait to show her. She still hasn't solved the biggest problem yet – how to test it? Normally, she could just test it herself, or ask Abby to give her a hand, but this is a little more…personal. A lot more personal.

Holtzmann has built a vibrator. But not just a vibrator. She's noticed that Erin's favourite thing to get off on is the vibrator, or being on top. They have yet to get Erin to orgasm with the vibrator while on top of Holtzmann, because she just can't seem to get comfy.

So Holtzmann has engineered a solution to the problem. It's essentially a large, almost Holtzmann-width vibrator that Erin can straddle and get off on. She's pretty sure that something like it already exists, but she's always been more into DIY. Plus, she knows exactly what Erin likes, so everything is made to Erin's specifications.

The problem is, she needs to test it. And it feels wrong to use her girlfriend's sex toy, but she's a perfectionist. The _safety_ tests were easy enough: turn it on, let it run for a while. Splash some water to test water resistance, heavy metal blocks on top to check resistance. But now she wants to know that it's actually pleasurable. That Erin is going to want to sit on top of her creation and come for her. Basically, Holtzmann wants to know if it's user-friendly. Unfortunately, that requires an actual _user_. She  eventually admits that it's best to just bite the bullet and try it out for a few minutes. Just so she can make minor adjustments. Nothing drastic. Erin need never know.

Everyone's gone for the evening – Holtzmann has checked and double-checked – when she finally straddles the toy and turns it on. She's kept all of her clothes on, determined not to get distracted… but now she's sitting on top of it, and it's vibrating, and she can't help getting turned on. Despite the loose pants and tight panties between Holtzmann's centre and the vibrator, she's getting aroused. She inadvertently grinds down, feeling her clit rub inside her wet underwear.

She leans forward, grinding down a little. She tells herself that she's just testing all angles, and that's when Erin walks in. Not that Holtzmann notices; she's too caught up in the pleasure of the vibrating toy between her legs. Erin's mouth literally waters at the sight of her girlfriend bent forward over a face-sized vibrator. She just wants to fuck her right then and there. Erin sneaks up behind her, arms coming around to cup both breasts and thumb her erect nipples. Holtzmann jumps, then relaxes as she twists and catches sight of her girlfriend. She lets herself groan a little, knowing that Erin is turned on, knowing that it will turn her on more.

"So this is what you've been working on, all these late nights at the lab," Erin whispers hotly into Holtzmann's ear. True to Holtzmann's prediction, there's a wet patch developing in Erin's panties. "I was wondering why you kept coming home smelling like sex."

It's true. Holtzmann had to stop to relieve her sexual frustration more than she'd like to admit during the building process. Honestly, who wouldn't be aroused by the thought of Erin riding her vibrator? She moans softly again. "Damnit, Er! This is your birthday present- oh-" The vibrations suddenly speed up and she grunts in unexpected pleasure. Erin tweaks her nipples gently, rendering her even less coherent.

The toy is programmed to bring Erin slowly closer to the edge until finally giving her enough stimulation to come, and the pace is starting to build now, tugging Holtzmann with it.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," Erin says, backing away with a mischievous grin on her face. She's touching her own nipples through her shirt now. "Keep telling me about how you've been borrowing my birthday present."

Holtzmann groans. "I didn't mean to, I was just testing- _Oh, fuck_." The toy has started rocking a little, spreading the pressure from her clit down to her perineum and then back again. It feels fucking fantastic and she can hardly concentrate on Erin's smirking face.

"Just testing it every night the past two weeks?" Erin questions.

"I wasn't testing it before…" Holtzmann has to physically hold herself off the toy to speak. "It just made me really horny thinking about you using it. So I had to… help myself."

"It's making me really horny watching you use it," is Erin's only response. She begins unbuttoning her blouse, and Holtzmann makes to slide off it.

"No, no, stay there," Erin says softly.

"Erin, I don't want to ruin your birthday present." She moans, pushing against the toy, the vibrations giving her mini bursts of pleasure. "Okay, I do want to ruin your birthday present, like, _a lot_ , but- shit-" She rocks forward as the vibrations change pattern, unable to keep a coherent train of thought.

Erin slides a hand into her pants, head rolling back as she touches herself, eyes still on her red-faced girlfriend. "Stay, Holtz. I want to see who can last the longest."

"Kinky," Holtzmann manages to joke as another wave of pleasure builds in her stomach. She's panting now.

"You know it, babe." Erin tries to wink, fails, then just laughs, trailing off into heavy breaths. She's pretty much soaking wet. She rubs her clit gently at first, then faster when Holtzmann groans.

"Erin, fuck-" Holtzmann, too, is definitely getting wetter as she watches Erin touch herself.

"How you holding up, Holtz?" Erin grins as she finishes undoing her shirt and tosses it to the ground. She's braless, and thumbs her nipple until it's swollen, feeling every stroke go straight to her clit. Holtzmann watches her lustfully.

"I'm _so close_ , Er." Holtzmann pushes herself up to give herself a little staying power, but the second she relaxes back onto the toy, it feels twice as good, forcing a moan from between her lips. It's softly rocking, bringing her close to the edge. She's starting to wish that she isn't _quite_ so good at computer programming and getting girls off, because those skills are going to be her undoing.

Erin's hand is moving fast now, the other one tugging her nipple. She catches Holtzmann's eye and moans her name. " _Jillian_."

"No-" Holtzmann closes her eyes, trying not to concentrate on the pleasurable feelings spreading from her centre through her whole body as the vibrator speeds up. "I'm _not coming_ ," she moans, even as her stomach clenches up and she reaches her release, pushing down against the vibrator, wetness spilling into her panties and down the toy. Her feet twitch, arms going jelly-like.

"Jill, I'm coming," Erin breathes, feeling herself twitch around her fingers. "Mmmmhhpf-" she groans. As she looks over at her girlfriend, she sees her slumped over the toy, nearly crying. Erin rushes over and puts her arms around Holtz, supporting her, fiddling for the switch, turning it off.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Erin helps her down, cradling her in her arms. "Holtzy?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Holtzmann finally manages. "That was just really intense."

"You sure?" Erin kisses her forehead.

"Yeah. Was it hot?"

"So fucking hot. I came too."

"So we both lost."

"I think we both won."

"I would say let's try again, but I'm so done. Ow," Holtzmann says with feeling. "I'm going to make some adjustments."

Erin hugs her, rubbing her back. "Sounds fantastic. Um… Can I try it?" She blushes.

"Of course! Be my guest. Hold up-" Holtzmann dries the seat with her sleeve, having left a little bit of a wet patch.

"My lady," Erin smiles, taking Holtzmann's offered hand as she straddles the vibrator.

"Okay, I'm going to make it a little less aggressive," Holtzmann bends down, fiddling with some switches. "You might want some padding under there."

Erin shrugs. "I like it hard." She swings a leg over, wriggling a little to get comfortable.

"Are you ready?"

Erin nods enthusiastically. "Oh _jesus,_ " she murmurs when Holtzmann turns it on.

"Okay? More, less?"

"It's good." Erin shifts, rubbing herself against it.

"Tell me if you want anything to change," Holtzmann says, leaning up to kiss Erin.

Erin moans into the kiss. She pauses to ask, "Can I touch you? I know you're done, but it turns me on."

Holtzmann tilts her head and nods, adding in a low whisper, "Do whatever you want to me, babe."

"I might take you up on that tomorrow- _Fu-u-uck_." It begins rocking back and forth, Erin following the movement with her hips. She tugs Holtzmann closer and runs her hand up and down her back.

"Good, huh?" Holtzmann grins. "Kinda hard not to come with all that."

"Fuck, this is _incredible_ , Holtz." Erin is breathing hard, grinding down, squeezing Holtzmann's bum with her right hand. "Talk dirty to me," she asks, knuckles of her left hand white on the front of the vibrator.

"I want to fuck you so bad," Holtzmann says, struggling for something to say. "Oh! You know what I've always wanted to try? Hot tub sex. I just feel like that would be hot as fuck. And you in a bathing suit. Sometimes I get off in the bath thinking about you, but it's not quite the same. I want you there with me."

"Tell me about your fantasies," Erin gasps, picturing Holtz in a bikini.

"Oooh," Holtzmann grins. "One of my favorites is fucking you on a desk. Lay you back, pull down your underwear, hike up your skirt and go to town on you with my tongue. And you'd come tugging my hair."

Erin moans, bouncing faster on the toy.

"I like to think about fucking you with a dildo too. You'd love to be on the receiving end of my cock, wouldn't you, Er? Imagine me thrusting into you, imagine how good that would be," Holtzmann stretches up to suck Erin's neck, leaving little bruises. Erin pulls Holtzmann closer, the many stimuli coming together and pushing her over the edge.

"Fuck," she gasps. She digs her fingers into Holtzmann's back as she comes. It's a great one, really toe-curling. She moans as it goes on and on, stretched out by the vibrations.

"Jill- Oh my god," she stutters, grinding against the vibrator. "That was incredible."

"Happy birthday, Er." Holtzmann turns off the toy, then helps her girlfriend down. "Okay, I have some questions."

"Seriously?"

"Product review is important!"

"Shut up and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tell me where y'all read it this time around hahaha.


End file.
